Thor
Biography The Infinity Gauntlet As Cronicled in: Avengers: This Day and '' ''Asgard: The Jewel of the Nine Worlds The Avengers travel to Asgard chasing after Doom, where they are met by The Thunder God Thor, who oddly does not recognize the Avengers (or at least the people wearing the familiar costumes) and the Warriors Three (Volstagg, Hogun and Fangral). Odin arrives after the two groups fight, and explains that Doom has infiltrated Odin's Treasure Vault and stolen the Purple Gem that is one of several that power the Infinity Gauntlet. Odin then bids that his son Thor be allowed to join with the Avengers in the retrieval of the gem, and stop Doom from gathering the rest. Powers Personal Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Thor is physically the strongest of the Norse gods and one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. If pressed in battle, Thor is capable of entering into a state known as Warrior's Madness which will temporarily increase his strength tenfold. He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift weights as heavy as a million tons without any effort. It is unknown whether Thor's strength has any limits at all. Also, he can shatter entire planets with the force of his blows. He has even broken through the armor of a Celestial in one blow. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human, and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. He possesses practically inexhaustible stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for countless months on end at the very least without tiring at all. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Thor's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have several times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, contributing to his superhuman weight. *'Self Sustenance:' He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Thor's body are considerably harder and much more resistant to injury than those of humans. Thor possesses tremendous durability and is practically invulnerable, which is evident as Thor is capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, rocket fire, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from orbital heights, Iron Man's repulsors blasts at full power, powerful energy attacks and blasts as powerful as nuclear attacks, withstood direct blows from beings with vast superhuman strength such as the Hulk, Revak, and Tryax. *'Superhuman Speed:' Thor's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run and move at superhuman speeds far greater than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Thor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Thor's reflexes are similarly greatly enhanced and are much more superior to the reflexes of the finest human athlete. He possesses "godlike" speed and reflexes as he has stated in the past. He has been able to react fast enough to catch bullets out of mid air, hit beings able to move at speeds faster than light such as the Silver Surfer. *'Superhuman Senses:' Thor possesses incredible superhuman senses. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Thor. In the rare instances that he is injured, his body is capable of repairing damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than the body of a human being and almost all other Asgardians. Abilities *'Master Combatant:' Thor is a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war with over countless years of combat experience. He is one of the most skilled fighters to ever walk the planet. Although, he possesses vast fighting skills, due to his warrior pride, when engaging opponents such as the Hulk, Juggernaut and other brutes in hand-to-hand fights, Thor reverts to using the same brawling type fighting as they do, in which he is also a master. He is a master marksman, and master in all areas of combat including hand-to-hand, wrestling, brawling, swordsmanship, hammer throwing, mace wielding, and more. He has also shown great skill with numerous other weapons such as axes, shields, and clubs. Thor is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars. *'Master Tactician:' He contains thousands and thousands of years worth of memories of leading Asgard into battle against overwhelming forces with great leadership and employed strategies and tactics from every culture, including forgotten ones. *'Expert Medic:' Possessing a gifted intellect, Thor also has extensive medical knowledge due to his years spent as a paramedic in his civilian identity. Mjolnir *Mjolnir can be used both offensively and defensively. Described as impacting with sufficient force to "destroy mountains," with only primary adamantium proving too impervious. Other offensive capabilities include creating vortices and forcefields (capable of containing an explosion that could potentially destroy a galaxy); emitting mystical blasts of energy; controlling electromagnetism; molecular manipulation; and generating the Geo-Blast (an energy wave that taps a planet's gravitational force), Anti-Force (energy created to counter-act another force), the thermo-blast which can even challenge such beings as Ego the living planet, and god Blast (a blast that taps into Thor's life force). The hammer can travel through planets to return to Thor. It can even create antimatter particles and whirling it round can create wind powerful enough to lift the Tah Majhal. There are also other several rarely used abilities. Mjolnir can track a person and mystical items; absorb energy, such as draining the Asgardian powers of the Wrecking Crew into the Wrecker; or detect illusions, as Thor once commanded the hammer to strike the demonic Mephisto, who was hiding amongst false images of himself. As a former religious relic, Mjolnir is lethal to undead, causing creatures such as vampires to burst into flame and crumble to dust. Mjolnir also can project images, as Thor shows a glimpse of Asgard to fellow Avenger Iron Man. It is near-indestructible, surviving bullets, Anti-matter, and the Melter's melting beam. The hammer has two properties relating to movement. When it is deliberately thrown by Thor, it will return to his hand despite any intervening obstacles or distance, even traveling through planets to return to Thor. When it is dropped or set aside, it takes a fixed position, from which it cannot be moved except by a 'worthy' individual. The hammer has also drained energy from the radioactive supervillain called the Presense, who is forced to surrender before being killed. Mjolnir was able to absorb, contain, and direct the energy of a Null Bomb, which was powerful enough to destroy an entire galaxy. Mjolnir also causes a side effect when used against the hero Union Jack: when Thor erroneously attacks the hero with a blast of lightning and then cancels the offensive, Union Jack is accidentally endowed with the ability to generate electricity. The hammer has been used to both power an Atlantian warship and temporarily drain the forcefield of the villain Juggernaut. If someone swears on the hammer their spirit can be summoned up after death. As well as absorbing radiation, the hammer can repel it back.[ Mjolnir Powers *'Weather Control': He uses his powers to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more. Although Thor can command the weather just as well without Mjolnir, Thor uses Mjolnir to channel and focus his ability which grants him greater control over the energy. He can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Thor can create storms on a planetary wide scale or larger if needed, and is not limited to the normal limits of Mother Nature and can go beyond and defy what natural weather can do such as creating rain in space where there is no atmosphere. Thor's ability to control and create storms extends to any and all storms as he has been shown to control and create raging temporal storms in time, create Solar Flares, powerful stellar winds in space and so on. Thor's ability to control the elements and storm are absolute so even a powerful weather manipulator such as Storm was easily overpowered by his ability to control the weather and easily defeated. Thor can also channel the storm's fury, and magnify it into extremely powerful energy blasts capable of destroying objects of high durability, such as Adamantium. *'Negation of Mystic Energy': He used this ability on the Juggernaut himself to negate the mystical energies that grant him his mystical invulnerability, allowing him to defeat the Juggernaut in combat. *'Cosmic Energy': Mjolnir allows Thor to produce and control Cosmic Energy to an unknown limit for a variety of purposes. *'Matter Manipulation': This ability allows Thor to manipulate matter from a molecular level to a vast scale, which allows him to create other configurations and even allows him to transmute the elements themselves. This ability was evident when he transmuted the Absorbing Man's wood and iron body to the gas helium. *'Thermo-blast': Thor has the ability to produce a Universe shaking thermo-blast capable of decimating even entire planets and beings as powerful as Ego the living planet. ◾'Invisibility and Intangibility': Thor can turn himself or others, using Mjolnir, completely intangible and/or invisible. An offshoot of this ability is that Thor can use Mjolnir to completely disrupt the phasing abilities of super humans such as the Vision and Shadowcat. *'Anti-Force': Thor is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. This blast is so powerful that with just a single emission, Thor was capable of putting down and seemingly killing the powerful entity known as Mangog himself. *'Flight': Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. He can use the winds to hover and has shown the ability to fly without the aid of Mjolnir. *'Mystical Link': Mjolnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive, and if Thor’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so desire; Mjolnir will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to Thor. Mjolnir can also transform Thor into his civilian guises. When Thor is a civilian, the hammer most often becomes an expensive looking pen. ◾'Worthiness Enchantment': This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Thus far, this includes Thor, Odin, Beta Ray Bill, and Steve Rogers. To anyone else, Mjolnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. Limitations Though Thor is a powerful individual, he is not invulnerable, and can sustain injury, albeit at extremely high levels. Category:Characters (WH) Category: Males (WH) Category:Avengers Category:Heroes Category:Asgardians Category: Nichalus